Disney's Top 10 Battle Royale
Disney's Top 10 Battle Royale is a What If Death Battle Description Today, characters from Disney's 10 best movies clash! A hunchback, the Pumpkin King, the Snow Queen, an evil lion, the savior of China, a robot, a girl with a frying pan, a video game 'villain', an alien experiment, and Disney's first princess. They all come together to clash! Interlude Wiz: Disney, a company known for their phenomenal animated features. And today, we celebrate their top 10 films with a Death Battle! Introducing our combatants: Boomstick: Quasimodo, the deformed bellringer, representing Disney's best film, Hunchback of Notre Dame. Wiz: Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, representing Nightmare Before Christmas, Disney's 2nd best film. Boomstick: Representing Frozen; Disney's 3rd best film is Elsa the Snow Queen. Wiz: Scar, the evil Shakespearean lion, representing Disney's 4th best Lion King. Boomstick: Representing Disney's 5th best is the savior of China, Mulan, from the film of the same name. Wiz: We also have Baymax the robot, representing Big Hero 6, which ironically is ranked #6. Boomstick: Rapunzel, representing Tangled is next, as it's Disney's 7th best. Wiz: Disney's 8th best film is Wreck It Ralph, so welcome to the battle, Ralph! Boomstick: Ranking number 9, a fan favorite surfs into the fight, Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. Wiz: And finally Snow White, from Disney's very first film, 10th best overall, and best one that was made by Walt Disney himself, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Quasimodo (Quasimodo: Just one day, and then, I swear I'll be content, with my share! Won't resent, won't dispare, old and bent, I won't care, I'll have speant one day out there!) Jack Skellington (Jack Skellington: The fame and praise come year after year, does nothing for these empty tears.) Elsa (Elsa: Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!) Scar (Scar: Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared, be prepared!) Mulan (Mulan: When will my reflection show, who I am inside) Baymax (Baymax: Greetings, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion) Rapunzel (Rapunzel: When will my life begin?) Ralph (Ralph: I am bad and that is good. I will never be good and that's not bad. There is no one I'd rather be than me.) Stitch (Stitch: Meega Nala Kweesta) Snow White (Snow White: Someday my prince will come) Fight Results Trivia * Runners up to being able to compete in this fight include: Beast, Tigger, Yzma, Jafar, and Hades. But due to not appearing in Disney's 10 best films, they were omitted. * Originally, Snow White was going to be omitted, for obvious reasons, but due to needing a Snow White character, due to it being in the top 10 Disney films, she had to be included. * Shortly after the announcement of this fight, the Big Hero 6 TV series was announced. Which character are you rooting for? Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame) Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) Elsa (Frozen) Scar (Lion King) Mulan (Mulan) Baymax (Big Hero 6) Rapunzel (Tangled) Ralph (Wreck It Ralph) Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic Duel Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles